Aria Shephard
Aria Shephard 'is one of the main characters in the series. She is portrayed by Aria Shephard. Biography Aria is know as the smart one in the group, although it is debatable on who's smarter between her and Veronica she enjoys academics more than she does and Aria is also very proud of how smart she is. Aria is best friends with Veronica Davis, Cleo Ross and Kendall Cassidy. She was also best friends with Avery until she went missing/died. Aria has a good relationship with her parents, especially her mom. Her dad is in the army so he isn't home that often but when he is they are a tight nite family. Aria is also an only child. Aria's favourite sport is horse riding, she has her own horse names Ariel because when she was young she always wanted to be a mermaid, she also thought Ar was appropriate because of the similar hair colour. She has done horse riding since she was 5. Aria is also on the debate team and many school committees. Physical Appearence Aria is very adventurous, she always wears different types of clothes and always tries a variety of different hair styles unlike the other girls she is always trying out new looks. She likes wearing makeup although not a lot, she likes bright lips though. Her eyes are always popping and she likes to make her eyes the most noticeable. Personality Aria is shown to always stand up for what she believes in even if others don't agree with her. She is strong, confident, smart and brave. She is always there for the people she loves and she shows courage and determination when finding out who A is. She is very protective with her friends which can sometimes come off as bossy causing arguments between some of the other girls. Night Avery disappeared The girls were at Veronica's beach house two nights before school started, they wanted a girls night in before they started school. They were out on the beach doing their yearly tradition which was where you write what you want to happen in the next school year then you read your one from the previous year and see if it happened. After they did that they had a game of truth or dare, Avery dared Veronica to call Kate and ask her to go jogging sometime which was mean because she couldn't walk and it was their fault, they got into a huge argument and Veronica asked her to leave so she did and she never went home, two days later she was officially missing. The Kate Thing The girls went to a party one night during the summer before Avery disapeared. They got really drunk and Avery had a fight with her boyfried so she stole his car and made the girls go with her. Kendall was past out on the back seat, Cleo had her head out the window thinking she was going to be sick, Aria was sitting on Veronica's knee in the front because they couldn't get Kendall to move from the two seats. They were driving fast when another car quickly came from the other way, they smashed right into it and the car went flying. Kate and her brother were in the car, her brother was fine but Kate lost the use of her legs. Relationships 'Elijah Witter ''' Elijah and Aria met for the first time at the stables, Elijah was helping his younger sister pick out a horse that her mom was buying, Aria gave them tips after they saw her horse. The next time they saw each other was at her moms party for students who did the best in the class, each teacher picked a student and Arias mom asked her to go. They ended up making out in the bathroom, he didn't know how old she was until he was her history teacher. ''' | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}